In many applications, sensors, thermistors, wires, cables, cabling or other objects need to be secured by clamps. In situations where temperatures are extremely high, standard bushing cannot be used. For example, above 600° F. Teflon bushings cannot be used. To this end, in applications where bushings are needed to be used in conjunction with clamps, bushings must be made of metal or other heat resistant materials.
FIG. 1 illustrates a dual clamp with two bushings of a previous design rigidly affixed to the clamp. As may be seen in FIG. 1, the two metal bushings 20, each sit on one side of the clamp 10. Each bushing 20 is comprised of two pieces 22 and 24. Top portion 22 is doubled over on itself and has a pair of tabs 22 that each wrap around the edge of the top portion of the clamp 10. Bottom portion 24 of the bushing 20 is also doubled over on itself but has a long tongue portion 24A that extends up secure around the rod of hinge 28 of clamp 10. To this end, bushing 20 is rigidly affixed to clamp 10. Moreover, the bushing 20 is custom designed for clamp 10 and is not necessarily compatible with other types of clamps. In addition, the clamp 10 must be disassembled at hinge 28 in order to attach the bushing 20 to the clamp 10. This causes potential damage to the clamp 10.
FIG. 2 illustrates a p-type clamp with a bushing of a previous design, similar to the design of the bushings in FIG. 1, rigidly affixed to the clamp. The current bushing designs for these high temperature applications are inadequate, expensive, and have a long lead time. In particular, the requirement of reworking the clamps to rigidly attach the bushings is cumbersome and creates inconsistency. A better bushing design for high temperature applications is needed.